1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compound which has a xanthene skeleton, a colorant composition which includes the compound described above, a dye, an ink for inkjet recording, an inkjet recording method, an inkjet printer cartridge, and an inkjet recording material.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known in the art, an inkjet recording method is a method for printing by causing small droplets of ink to fly and attach to a recording medium such as paper. With this printing method, it is possible to quickly and easily print high quality images with high resolution using an inexpensive apparatus and, particularly in color printing, techniques have been developed in recent years for image forming methods which may substitute for photographs.
In a case of forming a color image using an inkjet recording method, at least a yellow ink, a magenta ink, a cyan ink, and a black ink are generally used. In the prior art, water-based inks are mainly used as these inkjet inks from the viewpoints of safety, odor, the risk of fire, and the like. For these inks, there is a demand for characteristics such as physical properties such as viscosity and surface tension to be in appropriate ranges, excellence in terms of nozzle clogging and preservation stability and producing high density recorded images, and, moreover, excellence in terms of light fastness, ozone resistance, water resistance, moisture resistance, and the like.
Most of these performances are satisfied by using a water-based ink which has water or a mixture of water and a water-soluble organic solvent as a main solvent; however, color tone, saturation, light fastness, ozone resistance, water resistance, moisture resistance, and the like are greatly affected by the coloring agent and research has been carried out on various dyes in the prior art.
WO2013/099677A describes a compound which has a xanthene skeleton in which four sulfo groups are substituted and a colorant composition which includes the compound described above is excellent in image fastness and printing density.
In addition, JP2012-233033A describes a compound which has a xanthene skeleton in which an alkylsulfamoyl group is substituted.
However, there is a demand for further improvement in the performance with regard to the field of dyes and there is a demand for a compound which has excellent printing density and which is able to further improve image fastness such as light fastness and moisture resistance.